


To Race Apollo - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23773">To Race Apollo</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Race Apollo - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by re-reading the classic 'Inconstant Moon', the 1972 Hugo Winner by Larry Niven. In my case, spending time reading in the bathtub means bunnies feel free to attack.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[To Race Apollo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23773)**


End file.
